Yo, Fëanor
by Ralkm Diggory
Summary: Curufinwë, Fëanáro, el hábil, el huérfano, el asesino de su madre, el príncipe de los Noldor, el aprendiz de herrero, el espíritu de fuego, el niño, yo."


**Yo, Fëanor**

**...o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...**

* * *

Curufinwë, príncipe de los Noldor. 

Gran cosa. Desde que pude entender lo que oía, es lo único que escucho a mi alrededor, mejor dicho, es lo único que escucho en voz alta a mi alrededor, porque los susurros dicen más que las palabras. Curufinwë, príncipe de los Noldor, el que desgarró a su madre por dentro. Curufinwë, príncipe de los Noldor, el que será huérfano por la eternidad. Curufinwë, príncipe de los Noldor, el más hábil de todos los Hijos de Eru. Curufinwë, príncipe de los Noldor, el espíritu de fuego. Curufinwë Fëanáro.

_Fëanáro_, espíritu de fuego. Mi nombre, el nombre que tú elegiste para mí, madre.

Madre, _amil_¿por qué te fuiste¿Por qué dejaste a padre¿Por qué me dejaste¿Por qué no me dejaste estar contigo¿Por qué me trajiste al mundo si no ibas a estar conmigo¿Por qué dejaste que este espíritu de fuego te consumiera desde adentro? Padre no lo sabe, o si lo hace prefiere ignorarlo, pero siempre que puedo me escapo y voy a verte en Lórien, y veo como las doncellas de Estë te cuidan y te llenan de flores y yo me oculto ante todos. Luego me acerco en silencio a ti y tomo tu mano helada y comienzo a hablarte, porque quiero creer que me escuchas, y te enseño todas las cosas bellas que me ha enseñado a hacer Mahtan el herrero, porque quiero creer que eso te alegra, y dejo que las lágrimas caigan en silencio, porque quiero creer que despertarás y me consolarás. Todos en Tirion dicen que en casa es el único lugar en todo el Reino Bendecido en que no hay felicidad, y dicen que es por tu culpa, madre. Dicen que tú te negaste a volver, aún a petición de los Valar, padre dice que tú te negaste a volver, dice que te llamó en todos los hermosos nombres que él tenía para ti y que tú no quisiste regresar a nuestro lado.

Curufinwë Fëánaro, príncipe de los Noldor, el que desgarró a su madre por dentro...

¿Por qué, madre¿Tanto daño te hice?... ¿Por qué no me quieres?... Respóndeme, _amme_, te lo suplico. Pero no, tú no hablas, sigues como dormida, simplemente hundida en un sueño tan hermoso como tu rostro, un sueño que no tiene fin. _Atar_ dice que tú no nos abandonaste, dice que sigues ahí, aunque no podamos verte; dice que ya eres uno de los Sagrados, es más, hasta dice que eres una de las estrellas que Varda Elentári creó en los días antes de los Árboles... Mentiras. Tú te fuiste para siempre, te fuiste por mi culpa, pero no quieres volver por tu propia elección. ¿Por qué no respondes a mi llamado, al llamado de tu propio hijo?

¡TE ODIO, MÍRIEL SERINDË!... Te odio, te odio con todo el fuego de mi espíritu, pero aún así, no puedo dejar de venir a tu lado y de seguir comportándome como un chiquillo cada vez que te veo. He crecido, todos lo dicen, como si un fuego secreto me animara desde dentro, pero eso tú ya lo sabías¿o no? Por eso sólo me dejaste mi nombre como legado. También dicen que soy alto y hermoso de rostro, el más hermoso entre los príncipes de los Eldar, mas son sólo zalamerías, porque al voltearme siempre murmuran. Curufinwë, el que asesinó a su propia madre... ¿Por qué me llaman asesino, _amme_¿Por qué debo conocer el odio y el dolor cuando no soy más que un niño para nuestra gente?

¿Por qué?

Curufinwë Fëanáro, príncipe de los Noldor, el que será huérfano por la eternidad...

¿Huérfano? Yo no lo diría. Fëanáro está huérfano, un espíritu dejado sin protección ni guía en medio del mundo, pero no Curufinwë, porque ése soy para ti¿no es así, padre? Tú también te has ido, padre, pero no como mi madre, porque tú estás frente a mí aunque tu corazón esté en alguna otra parte. Las nodrizas siempre inventaban alguna excusa para justificar tus ausencias¿lo recuerdas? Pobres doncellas, siempre las obligabas a forzar su imaginación, pero yo ya sabía donde estabas: en los jardines de sauces plateados de Lórien llamando a tu amada Míriel hasta que te fallaba la voz. Yo mismo te espié en más de una ocasión, hasta que dejaste de visitarla¿es que acaso ya no la amas, _atar_¿Ya la olvidaste¿Ya no seguirás hablando con el Rey para que la convenza de volver?... Supongo que estás resignado, tal como yo. Mahtan me explicó qué significaba esa palabra, y desde ese momento tuve la certeza que tanto tú como yo compartíamos ese sentimiento. Sabemos que no volverá antes del fin de Arda, sabemos que su cuerpo está descansando vacío, que su espíritu se fue en el mismo momento en que se encendió el mío.

Tú no me odias¿verdad, padre? Tú me sonríes, y vas todas las noches a mis habitaciones para que yo te enseñe todas las obras que hice durante el día y acaricias mis cabellos como pluma de cuervo y me sonríes nuevamente, y yo te sonrío como sólo un niño puede sonreír, pero no me miras a los ojos¿por qué, padre¿Es, cómo dicen las nodrizas, porque te recuerdan al brillo de los ojos de _amil_? Pero, pese a todo, sé que me amas, _atto_, y yo también, porque sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro, y jamás, en todas las edades de Arda, podré reclamarte que no te hayas dedicado a mí, aunque no siempre estés a mi lado.

Curufinwë Fëanáro, príncipe de los Noldor, el más hábil de todos los hijos de Eru...

_Curufinwë_, Finwë el hábil, ese fue el nombre que tú elegiste para mí, _atto_. Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeño te pregunté por qué me habías dado ese nombre, y tú sólo sonreíste y me dijiste que yo mismo me daría cuenta a su momento. Yo no me he dado cuenta de nada, sólo sé que disfruto hacer y crear, y que me molesta tener las manos y la mente ociosas y ya tengo grandes planes, grandes proyectos en los que estoy trabajando que te enorgullecerán a lo largo de todas las Edades y que siempre serán recordados por los eldalië, ya lo verás, sólo dame tiempo. Mahtan dice que en verdad soy un espíritu de fuego, que no puedo quedarme quieto ni un momento y que soy el único que podrá superarlo en la forja, y eso, viniendo de él, es un gran cumplido. Tú mismo me enviaste con Mahtan como aprendiz la primera vez, padre, dijiste que un príncipe de los Noldor sólo podía aprender con los mejores, y recuerdo que me escondí de él tras de ti; el herrero era enorme y fornido, y barbudo y pelirrojo, y eso me causaba curiosidad y temor. Tú acariciaste mi cabello y me diste un ligero empujón.

"- Un espíritu del fuego pertenece al fuego, Curufinwë hijo mío, a la forja -". Recordaba tus palabras cada vez que me lastimaba, que me quemaba con el fuego, y me daban ánimos y sólo deseaba seguir adelante para enorgullecerte. Para que sientas que conmigo es suficiente, que tú y yo podemos solos contra todo, que no necesitamos a madre, que no nos importa que ella nos haya abandonado. Porque odiamos a _amil_¿no es así, padre? Tenemos que odiarla, ella nos dejó solos, ella no responde a nuestros llamados, ella nos ha hecho llorar; porque tú también has llorado, _atto_. Siempre nos turnábamos. Si yo lloraba, iba a tus habitaciones y tú me arrullabas hasta que me quedaba dormido, y si tú llorabas, te escurrías hasta mi recámara y pasabas toda la noche acariciando mi cabeza y contándome historias de los tiempos antes de que yo viese los Árboles, de cuando no existía Tirion sobre Túna, de cuando los eldar en Cuiviénen vieron las radiantes creaciones de Varda por primera vez. Tú y yo sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro, _atar_, no nos hace falta nadie más, y te prometo que yo seré más hábil y hermoso y valiente y sabio y fiel y de voz más poderosa que ningún otro hijo que hayas deseado tener.

Curufinwë Fëanáro, príncipe de los Noldor, el espíritu de fuego...

Y aún así me siento vacío. Sólo vivo por esperar que madre regrese y por ver la sonrisa de orgullo de padre, dependo de ello. ¿De qué sirve ser el príncipe de los Noldor si soy el único de los eldar que nunca volverá a tener a su madre junto a él? Sé que la odio, que la odio con todo el fuego de mi espíritu, pero la extraño con la misma fuerza. En ocasiones, justo antes de quedarme dormido, logro escucharla, aunque suene como una locura; creo que son mis recuerdos más antiguos, de antes de haber nacido, cuando mi madre me arrullaba con voz dulce y amorosa, la voz de alguien que espera y confía en el futuro, y ése es mi única memoria tangible de Míriel Serindë. No se lo he comentado a _atar_, eso sería traerle recuerdos tristes y ocupar el preciado tiempo de Finwë, rey de los Noldor, pero sí a Mahtan, y mi maestro dice que no le tema, que preserve esa voz en mi mente, que me sirva de inspiración.

Mi maestro Mahtan es también mi mejor amigo. Él entiende que necesito estar siempre trabajando, y siempre me da algo en lo que ocuparme, aunque a veces creo que llega a molestarle mi propio talento y dice que un niño no debería tener tanta habilidad. Debo admitir, por muy poco principesco que sea, que eso me complace porque sé que eso también complace a padre, y también complacería a madre, si ella no se hubiese negado a volver con nosotros. Pero mi proyecto, mi gran proyecto, ése es privado y sólo lo mostraré a los demás cuando esté listo y sea perfecto, y el nombre de Curufinwë Fëanáro, hijo de Finwë, será recordado por todos los eldalië por haberles dado una forma de expresar las palabras mejor que la de mi maestro Rúmil, y _atto_ me sonreirá orgulloso, como siempre.

Hay alguien más, otro aprendiz, en el taller del herrero Mahtan, lo sé porque lo he visto observarme a través de la puerta de la forja; siendo honesto, sólo he visto un par de ojos del color de la plata observarme a través de la rendija de la puerta. No me he atrevido a preguntarle a mi maestro quién es, pero me causa curiosidad y confusión porque parece temerme¿por qué habría de hacerlo¿Porque todos me llaman el asesino de mi madre? De todos modos, antes que a mí, parece temerle a la forja, ya que nunca se atreve a entrar, o al menos no lo ha hecho nunca estando yo presente. Hoy he estado trabajando todo el día en un regalo para _amil_, pero a escondidas de padre o mi maestro, si yo no entiendo por qué hago regalos para alguien que odio mucho menos lo entenderán ellos. Es un broche, una flor de plata, como si hubiese brotado del mismo Telperion, pero con un finísimo rocío traslúcido cayendo de sus pétalos pero que cambia de color según sea iluminado; un presente de su hijo a la Reina de los Noldor. El arrullo de mi madre vino a mi mente mientras trabajaba en el broche y comencé a cantarlo sin darme cuenta, y cometí un error que no cometía desde mis primeros días en la forja: me quemé con el metal fundido. No lloré ni me quejé pero mientras me soplaba la quemadura, alguien se apareció y me acarició la mano. Levanté la mirada sorprendido, y me encontré con los ojos del color de la plata que tanto había visto observándome tras la puerta.

Era una doncella, una niña tal como yo, pero muy poco parecida a las niñas a las que había sido presentado hasta ahora, y la observé mientras ella me vendaba la quemadura, la observé como no había observado a nadie hasta ahora. Es blanca y alta como la Mindon, y sus ojos brillan como las estrellas del cielo y su cabello rojo como la sangre está recogido en dos largas trenzas que caen por su espalda. Nunca me ha gustado que la gente sienta pena o lástima por mí, pero ella no parece sentir nada de eso, sólo parece estar preocupada por mi quemadura.

"- ¿Quién eres y por qué me has estado observando? -"  
"- Yo soy Nerdanel Mahtaniel, mi príncipe Curufinwë. -" Fruncí el ceño, tampoco nunca me ha gustado que me digan "príncipe". Ella rió ante mi mueca, y su risa fue como una canción nueva y pura que nunca había salido al mundo. Nunca me habría imaginado que Mahtan pudiese tener una hija así.  
"- No me digas Príncipe, yo sólo soy otro aprendiz de tu padre y me llamo Fëanáro. -"  
"- De mi padre, y del maestro Rúmil y de todos los sabios de Tirion. Los otros aprendices de _atto_ dicen que eres el más hábil entre ellos, el más hábil entre los noldor, Fëanáro. -"  
"- Dicen muchas cosas¿no? -"  
"- Siempre las dirán. También comentan sobre mi padre, porque es pelirrojo y es el único entre los nuestros que tiene barba, pero a mí no me importa porque eso no cambia en nada lo que él es. -" Y pese a ser sólo una niña, Nerdanel me pareció más sabia que muchos de los consejeros de padre. "- Tu mano está lista... Puedes agradecérmelo. -"  
"- Gracias. -" Gruñí. Tampoco me gusta que me den órdenes, ni siquiera _atar_, pero su sonrisa parece tener un extraño efecto desarmante en mí.  
"- Dice _atto_ que el Rey te está esperando para regresar a tu casa. -"  
"- Bien. -" Y abandoné la forja sin despedirme de ella, aunque la escuché replicar tras de mí.  
"- Si así es cómo se comportan nuestros príncipes... -"  
"- ¿Te pasa algo, niña? -"  
"- ¿A mí? Nada -" Volvió a reírse, pero antes de que yo le diera la espalda, me tendió el broche que había dejado sobre la mesa de trabajo. "- No creo que mi padre esté enterado de esto. -"  
"- Dámelo. -"  
"- Puedes pedirlo por favor. -"  
"- Dámelo, es mío. -"  
"- Por favor... -"  
"- Dámelo, por favor. -"  
"- Toma. -" Y me lo entregó, finalmente. Ni padre ni Mahtan debían enterarse de la existencia de esa pequeña flor de plata. "- Aunque creo que se vería mejor si pusieras algo de ese rocío de estrellas justo bajo los pétalos ." Nerdanel se fue, y yo tras ella. De nuevo debo dejar de ser Fëanáro el aprendiz de herrero y volver a ser Curufinwë, príncipe de Tirion.

Curufinwë, Fëanáro, el hábil, el huérfano, el asesino de su madre, el príncipe de los Noldor, el aprendiz de herrero, el espíritu de fuego, el niño, yo.

**...o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...**

* * *

_Atar:_ padre  
_Atto:_ papá  
_Amil:_ madre  
_Amme:_ mamá  
Mahtaniel: hija de Mahtan 

(**Palabras en quenya y otros detalles, colaboración de _Náredriel_**)

Bien, esto es mi primer intento de escribir algo sobre el Silmarillion, y no sé, sólo surgió. Fëanor no era mi personaje favorito, a decir verdad pensaba que era un patán, pero no siempre debió haber sido así y es sólo buscar las causas de su retorcida personalidad para intentar redimirlo.

En nuestras cuentas, aquí Fëanor tendría como unos 11 años, y a esa edad ni Indis ni sus hijos habían aparecido en su vida, sólo eran él y Finwë y el recuerdo de Míriel en los dos. Él era un superdotado, como lo llamaríamos ahora, así que supongo que debe haber sido bastante difícil para Finwë lidiar con la crianza de un niño así él solo, teniendo además que cumplir con todas las obligaciones de un rey, pero buehhh, el destino de la familia real de los Noldor nunca fue común.

**_Se agradecen reviews..._**

**Ralkm**


End file.
